1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air vent system and more particularly to an air vent system installed at a door of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there is an air conditioning apparatus for circulating and purifying room air in an automobile.
The air conditioning apparatus includes a blower assembly for absorbing and exhausting room air out, an air duct formed to allow air to be supplied from the blower assembly and to be exhausted at a plurality of parts of crush pad and floor and a defroster.
Particularly, the air passing through the air duct is to be further supplied to an opening and closing part, a door. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, an air vent system includes a door duct 52 installed with an inlet 50 at the upper end of a door trim T for being closely aligned with a duct (not shown) of a crush pad C when a door is closed and an outlet close to the door trim T and a tightening pad 53 positioned at the inlet 50 to be tightly attached to the crush pad C.
Also, control means is assembled near the outlet 51 of the door duct 52 for controlling an air exhausting direction. The control means includes a grill 54 mounted at the outlet 51 to make vertical rotations, a plurality of blades 55 to make horizontal rotations toward the grill 54, a grill handle 56 mounted to rotate the blades 55 and a horizontal handle 57.
If the door is closed, the tightening pad 53 of the inlet 50 is tightly attached to the crush pad C and air is supplied to the door duct 52 through the duct of the crush pad C.
The air supplied to the door duct is then exhausted out through the grill 54 and blades 55 in a predetermined direction.
However, there is a problem in the conventional air vent system in that, when air is exhausted through the door duct installed at the door as described above, it is possible to move the blades and grill to control the air exhausting direction, but impossible to completely block the air duct and to avoid being exposed to the air exhausting out.